In prior art transmissions of the type to which the present invention pertains, friction plate, hydraulically actuated clutches are utilized to cause engagement of the gears. Various examples of this general type of clutch and transmissions of this general character are found in the following patents which have been assigned to an assignee common with the present application: U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,293, issued Feb. 4, 1969, to Krawczyk et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,026 of Mar. 29, 1966 to Snoy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,556 of Nov. 17, 1970 to Snoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,988 of Oct. 7, 1969 to Sieverkropp, and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,414 of May 28, 1978. The transmissions shown in those patents required a large number of components, particularly gears to perform the functions provided by the present invention. Another example of the prior art is shown in my copending application Ser. No. 558,810, filed Dec. 7, 1983, and which will issue on Oct. 29, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,443.